Linger
by divinerosekeeper
Summary: Sequel to Six Years After PLEASE READ THAT 1ST . Rose is now the Transfigurations teacher of Hogwarts while Scorpius was made the new DADA teacher. Will they be able to gain back the relationship that had ended seven years ago? Rose & Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Linger

**Author: **divinerosekeeper

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Summary:** Sequel to Six Years After, PLEASE READ THAT 1ST. Rose is now the Transfigurations teacher of Hogwarts while Scorpius was made the new DADA teacher. Will they be able to gain back the relationship that had ended seven years ago? Rose & Scorpius.

**Chapter One**

Rose Weasley opened up the door to her new accommodations. The room was rather bland, she had to admit, but she was allowed free reign to decorate it however she saw fit. Rose took a moment to take the room all in, the walls were pretty bare, but the floor beneath her was of white marble covered with a plain rug, the white marble fireplace was in the right hand corner. Her bed was big and welcoming looking that had a sheer canopy above it, there was also a vanity and an armoire and a couch that was right under the window. A door that was on the opposite side of her fireplace was connected to her office. She lifted all of her trunks into the room and lit up her fireplace, all with the flick of her wand.

She sighed, she was tired, result of not getting much sleep in the past week, thanks to the nervousness of her new job as the new Transfigurations teacher _and _being head of Ravenclaw (thanks to Luna Scamander, the care of magical creatures professor who gave up as head of house in order to watch for nargles… One of the few things she still believed in). Rose would be _sure_ to thank her Auntie Luna about this sometime later.

Rose gracefully conducted her things into the places she wanted them, her clothes in her armoire, makeup and knickknacks on her vanity. Pictures of her friends, brother, parents and her billions of aunts, uncles, and cousins were put on the walls, mantle, and atop her dresser. She changed the colors of her room to be blue and bronze for house spirit and loyalty. Lastly, she charmed her ceiling to be a silky night sky with a crescent moon and many shooting stars and constellations (emphasizing on the constellation of Scorpius, of course). Now the room heavily reminded her of her old head girl room. But she wasn't going to change it.

She collapsed on her couch, looking up at her charmed sky, her eyes following each and everyone one of the shooting stars overhead. Rose took out the ring on the chain that had been resting in her cleavage; she gently fingered it, mesmerized by it's nostalgic sparkle.

Destiny was cruel. It chose not for her to meet up with Scorpius… not that she hadn't tried. When she had taken a step that day, it had been toward the direction that he had went. She had gone through the sea of wizards to seek him out, but it had been too late, he had already disapparated. It had been almost ten months since that day, and she hadn't seen him since. It disappointed her of course, but she accepted it, knowing things were much better and simpler this way.

Rose got up and silently changed into some pajamas, slightly nervous about the next day, the first day of school.

-

Sitting down at the desk in her newly settled in office, Rose was setting up lesson plans for the first day of actual classes. The sorting ceremony was only five hours away.

There was a light rapping at the door, Rose perked up and with a light flick of her wand, and she opened the door. In came a smiling and huffing Headmaster Flitwick, she rose from her chair, peering over her desk in order to actually see the headmaster. She grinned at him, "Good afternoon, Professor Flitwick." Conjuring up a chair in front of her desk she offered, "Please do sit down."

"Thank you," he squeaked as he climbed up in the chair, it rose to the level of her desk so they could both see each other properly. Professor Flitwick looked around the room beaming, "Ah, see that you've settled in already, Miss Weasley."

Sitting back down Rose nodded, "Yes, just go in last night myself. I want to thank you again for giving me a job here, Professor."

Waving his hand he said, "Rubbish! I should be thanking you. I'm lucky to be able to hire a talented witch, such as you. I'm looking forward to this year and seeing what you have to offer to the bright young minds of the students."

Blushing slightly, Rose replied, "Well, I hope I won't disappoint. I'm just nervous whether or not the kids will take to me, or whether I'll even be a good teacher."

Flitwick patted her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, "Ah, I'm not worried, my dear, not at all. So I don't want you worried either." The chair started lowering, and he easily got off, "Now, remember the ceremony will start at eight tonight, so until then."

"Good day, Professor," she wished him off. When he was out the door Rose slumped in her seat, more nervous than ever.

-

The Great Hall was slowly filling up with second thru seventh year students at their respective tables. Rose was already sitting at the staff table next to her aunt Luna; the other side of her was an empty seat that was reserved for her uncle Neville (he was Deputy Headmaster and was in a corridor with all of the first years awaiting to be sorted).

She felt like she had gone back in time at the sound and sight of the Great Hall. Rose almost felt as though she was a student again, excited for the new term to start. Those were the good old days, catching up with your mates, asking how everyone's summers were, seeing who had changed over the summer and what not, and other rubbish.

Not long after the first years were herded into the hall, Rose smiled when she saw Marie Lupin wave at her, she was the first daughter of Teddy and Victoire. Like her father, Marie was also a Metamorphmagus, and was also part Veela, like her mother (though only one-sixteenth). Her honey-colored hair was streaked here and there with pink, which made her stand out from most of her peers.

Most of the sorting went by rather quickly, Rose only paying attention when she heard Neville call, "Lupin, Marie!"

Rose was very curious as to where her first cousin once removed was going to wind up in, her father had been in Hufflepuff, while her mother had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Marie sat herself on the stool and the old and beaten up hat was dropped on her head, going down almost to the tip of her nose.

The Sorting Hat took its time pondering while Marie just simply swung her legs, waiting for the hat decide where she would be put. After practically two minutes the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Although, slightly disappointed Marie hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw, and was even more surprised she hadn't even been sorted into Hufflepuff, she beamed and clapped as she watched the eleven-year-old run to the cheering Gryffindors. When Marie sat down she looked over to Rose and shrugged with a goofy grin on her face. Hey, at least Grandad Weasley would be happy.

The remainder of the sorting went by even faster, and soon Flitwick was making a speech. About how to start off the new school year, the importance of learning. He introduced all of the teachers and the new Astronomy teacher, Misty Potts. When Flitwick introduced Rose, he said this: "And this is the new Transfigurations teacher, Rose Weasley, and do hope you will all make her feel welcome on her first year of teaching. She is also the new head of Ravenclaw, as Professor Scamander has decided to step down in order to be able to take full priority with magical creatures."

Rose gave her aunt Luna a rather annoyed look which Luna simply replied with, "Have to watch out for those nargles, Rosie. They are quite a nuisannce."

After Flitwick's lovely speech the feast was almost about to start.

That is, until something unexpected happened.

More like someone.

Scorpius Malfoy walked in. And no, Rose wasn't dreaming, hallucinating, or even making this up. He had seriously walked in, clad in a black suit, he wore a matching robe with it, his hair was slicked back like how it was the last time she saw him. He had his hands in his pockets, though he didn't look the least bit nervous, he had a more of a confident and somewhat cocky aura about him.

Rose's heart lurched, and her breath got caught in her throat.

Scorpius didn't bother to look over at the gaping Rose, and instead looked to Headmaster Flitwick, "I'm sorry Professor that I'm so late. I had some family business that needed to be attended to."

Rose heard Flitwick laugh, "Oh, no, it's fine, Mr. Malfoy. Everyone! This is Scorpius Malfoy, he'll be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, he's also the new head of Slytherin. So make him feel just as welcome as Professors Potts and Weasley."

"Thank you, Professor," said Scorpius smiling. He still hadn't bothered to look over at her, which was starting to piss her off, to be quite honest. _What a prat! _She thought viciously.

"Something the matter there, Rosie?" whispered Neville.

"Oh, nothing, Uncle Neville," she muttered, glaring at the stupid blond git that was walking towards the table.

"Now let us enjoy the feast!" squeaked Flitwick and food appeared before them.

When Scorpius got to the staff table it was only then that he glanced at Rose, though it was only very briefly and very nonchalantly. He went and sat down on the complete opposite side of the table where the head of Hufflepuff was.

Rose ate her dinner quietly and quickly, pondering of what to make of all this.

-

It wasn't until later that night when she made sure everyone was in their dormitories she was able to talk to Scorpius. She hadn't been seeking him out, she managed to run into him on the way to her office.

"It's nice to see you again, eh, Rose?" he said casually, which made her anger towards him even worse.

"Thought you'd be getting a job at the Ministry," she replied.

"Me too, but then I saw they had even more job offers here, and decided why not?"

"I see," she said.

Scorpius' gaze grew much softer, "How've you been?"

Rose sighed, "Fine, I suppose." And with that she walked right past him and quickly made her way to her office.

**Author's Corner: **Oi. Sucky first chapter. Ah, well. Hopefully it'll get better? Ideas would be nice. And no, Rose is _not _bipolar… She's just confused and stuff I guess.

And I had to have luna still believe in nargles. Because luna isn't luna if she doesn't mention nargles…

I swear this won't be half as boring as this chapter was.

Love,

Tabbie


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Linger

**Author: **divinerosekeeper

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter there would have been a few characters lives I would have spared, –coughFREDcough-, so I'm afraid I'm writing this for fun and that I'm not J.K. Rowling in any way, shape, or form.

**Summary: **Sequel to Six Years After, _**PLEASE READ THAT 1ST**_. Rose is now the Transfigurations teacher of Hogwarts while Scorpius was made the new DADA teacher. Will they be able to gain back the relationship that had ended seven years ago? Rose & Scorpius.

**Chapter Two **

-

_She took a step forward, and quickly opened her blue eyes and smiled, "Yes!" she muttered to herself. She ran in the same direction, dodging people left and right, her side starting to hurt already because she was running in cold weather. More determination ran through her veins as she saw the top of a platinum blond head, he was still up quite a few ways._

_She cursed inwardly to herself at the fact he was moving so fast and she couldn't keep up by running, and he was only walking! She could tell that she was finally reaching a more opened space of Diagon Alley, her heart beating even faster; she was going to reach him! Then she could no longer see the back of his head, _No, no, no, _she thought panicky. _

_She finally pushed her way through into the clearing; _he _was no longer in sight. A tear or two ran down her cheek as her heart seemingly dropped all the way down to her stomach. How could this be? She was finally going to set things right…if only he had waited two more seconds – "Scorpius!" she called in vain. _

_Maybe he hadn't disapparated, there were plenty of witches and wizards around, maybe, just maybe, he just simply blended in. She tried calling his name one more time and waited, _Please, come on! _she kept thinking over and over in her head. _

_But he didn't show up. He _had _disapparated. Her second chance, slipped right through her fingers. So _this_ is what destiny had decided._

_She hiccupped as she wiped away the tears that were on her face with her coat sleeve; some people that passed by looked at her curiously but did or said nothing._

_Then she disapparated herself, heading to her cousin Albus' flat. _

Rose Weasley's eyes flew open rather quickly, this was the seventh time in past ten months she had had this dream, though this was the first in a long while she had this dream again, and she knew why. _Merlin that insufferable prat, of all the seemingly endless job opportunities that they offered at the Ministry _he _had to choose a job here, didn't he? _she thought rather bitterly.

She finally sat up, glancing at her window, the sun hadn't even risen yet, there was only a soft blue glow lighting her room. Rose rubbed the sleep out of her eyes; she knew trying to go back to bed was completely pointless. She folded her lightly freckled arms on her bent knees and rested her chin there, staring out the window.

She sat like the for maybe a little bit more than a half hour, just watching the sun rise, this relaxed her, this put her at peace, this cleared her mind, at least for a little while. It was fascinating watching the sky change from a periwinkle to a dark gold that spilled across the lake and hilltops around the castle. Rose looked at the time: 5:37, she figured she might as well get ready for the day, what else was there really to do?

She dressed herself in a light blue button down shirt with dark blue trouser pants and a matching vest, she preferred to wear muggle clothing, as she found wizard robes to be too heavy and stifling. She left her hair down, only applying an anti-frizz potion to it; the only make up she applied was a bit of mascara.

Rose looked at her mirror one last time, checking to make sure she at least looked part way decent. She sighed, she knew already that this year was going to be rough and nerve racking, being a new teacher and all, and it didn't help matters that her ex-boyfriend – ex-fiancé just happened to be in the same work area as her.

_Merlin why did he decide to get a job here? _Rose thought again exasperatedly. She walked through the door that led to her office and plopped down in her desk chair. She picked up the piece of parchment that lay on her desk, her lesson plans for the day, she studied this even though she already knew her lessons plans for the next three months by heart.

Rose twirled a piece of her red hair with her index finger, a habit of hers, it kept her quite occupied because she hadn't noticed someone leaning against her doorframe intently watching her.

"Nice office you have here, Weasley," she heard someone say.

Rose gasped in surprise clutching her chest, looking at the platinum blond man standing in her office doorway. Her surprised expression was soon replaced with an irritated, eyebrow-quirking glare. "Jealous, Malfoy?"

Scorpius rolled his grey eyes, "Hardly."

Rose heaved a sigh, "What is it that you want, Scorpius?"

The blond took a few steps forward, changing his look to an innocent expression, "Do I have to have a motive, dear Rosie? Can't I just stop in an old friend's office just to say a simple 'hello'?"

Her eyebrows furrowed together, _Since when did I become just a simple "old friend"? Did he forget that I was once engaged to him? God, he's such a bastard! _But she let it roll off her back, opting not to mention anything about that at all, and instead said, "_You_? _Just _saying a simple 'hello'? Scorpius, I've known you since I was eleven, just saying 'hello' is hardly your style."

Scorpius was just about to retort something back when suddenly there was a knock at the door and Neville Longbottom poked his head in.

"Hey, Rosie! How're y – err, is this a bad time?"

Rose straightened herself in her seat, a grateful smile playing at her lips, "No, no, Uncle Neville, Malfoy was just leaving. We were just getting reacquainted, seeing how we haven't seen each other since our own schooldays." She turned to Scorpius; "I guess I'll see you at breakfast then, right?"

He gave her an annoyed look which she replied with an intense look of her own, her eyebrows raising for a brief moment, indicating to him to get the hell out of her office or else. Her blue eyes followed him until he was past her uncle Neville and out the door.

Neville timidly came and sat down in the chair in front of her desk and gave her a look of concern, "What was that about, Rosie?"

"Oh, nothing," she said nonchalantly, not really paying attention, as she was still looking at the door which Scorpius had exited.

"Well, it seemed pretty, well, intense, are you sure?"

Rose finally gave him her full attention, "Oh yes, nothing to worry about, Uncle Neville, Malfoy and I have just never totally gotten along, and you know that." She gave him a reassuring smile, it was completely fake, but she knew he would buy it.

"O-oh, okay," he said, "Of course I remember, you two used to antagonize each other in my class all through your second year, I must say you were much more civil towards one another in your sixth year when I had you guys again."

She laughed halfheartedly, wishing Neville would just drop the subject all together. "What was it that you came in for, not that I don't enjoy your company."

"Yes, um, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I hope you're not too nervous, the kids aren't too much of trouble makers."

This time she gave him a genuine smile, "I'm fine, I'm only a little nervous. I just hope I will be a good teacher, that's all. I'm just a tad worried about my ability to teach and whether or not these children are going to be able to learn from me." It was partly true; she just conveniently forgot to tell him how her ex-fiancé that she still was quite in love with (but was of course trying to get over) was her co-worker.

"Aw, Rosie, don't be too worried, you're going to be terrific! And if you ever need any help me and your aunt Luna are always here for you." he encouraged while patting her hand.

"Thank you, Uncle Neville."

"Oh," he muttered while looking up at the clock that was on her wall, "I should get going, I still have a few things to do. Breakfast will start in about an hour, so I'll see you then, bye Rosie." He got up and headed at the door, Rose was finally left alone.

Rose ran her fingers over her shirt collar, staring blankly at nothing particular. She couldn't understand why she was acting totally hostile at Scorpius, she did still love him, and really this could be another opportunity to try to make things right but – what if she was mistaken and completely imagined him saying "I love you" into her hair that day, what if he was with someone right now, what if they did get back together things wouldn't have changed at all and they'd just get hurt all over again? All these thoughts ran through her mind, over and over, until she decided she was going to stick to her plan by trying to get over him, things would be easier that way. Rose knew this was going to be difficult of course, seeing as she had to work with the git, but she was smart, she had been placed in Ravenclaw, hadn't she? Was she not the daughter of _the _Hermione Granger-Weasley? And as for how to act around Scorpius, she'd figure that out later…

-

"Hello class, I believe you guy are fifth years, correct?" Rose asked her first class of the day which consisted of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.

Most of the kids nodded. Rose continued, "Very well then. I'm Professor Weasley," the title sounded so foreign to her, "and this is my first year teaching at Hogwarts, I of course was once a student here myself, although I was a Ravenclaw." There were a few scoffs and whispered snide remarks mainly from the Slytherins, but she chose to ignore it, "As you should all know Transfiguration is quite complex and should _not _be messed around with, and I expect that there should not be _any _fooling around in my classroom, as it will not be tolerated."

Rose smiled at her class, most of who were giving her a rather apprehensive looks (albeit a few Slytherins that were just blatantly glaring at her), "Oh ease up!" She laughed a little, "I swear I'm not that strict of a teacher, as long as you're well behaved I'll be downright easy going."

_Good, _she thought, _I think I have this teaching thing down pretty well._

"All right, I want you all to open up your text books to page, one hundred and twenty-four, and read paragraphs thirteen through twenty, and then we shall proceed to transfigure canaries into music boxes."

-

For the most part, the rest of that class went by rather swimmingly, that was until someone entered the classroom.

Of course, it was Scorpius.

Who else would it ever be?

He got Rose's attention while she was sitting on top of her desk watching over her class as they attempted to turn their canaries into music boxes. Her blue eyes lifted to the entryway when she heard a man's voice call, "Ro – err, I mean, Professor Weasley?"

She rose an eyebrow at him and forced herself to say, "Yes, Professor Malfoy?"

Scorpius gave her his own quizzical look and said, "I need to borrow one of your students, Ian Shan, he apparently put something in one of my Gryffindor student's breakfast this morning and now his face has turned purple and yellow."

Rose closed her eyes slowly, shaking her head, "Isn't it a bit early for pranks?" She looked down at her roster to see where this Ian Shan was, when she looked at him he was in the third row, his head was down and by the looks of things it appeared he was stifling a laugh, he was also a Slytherin (not much of a surprise, really). Rose looked back over to Scorpius, "Yeah, go ahead and take him," and she glanced over at the fifteen-year-old boy who was starting to walk over to the entryway, "oh, and Mr. Shan, I expect an essay on this, since you're missing out on this lesson. And I want it done tomorrow when you come in this room. Oh, and I would like it to be a foot long!"

The teen gave her an exasperated look, which completely disappeared when he got glared at by both professors. "Thank you, Professor," Scorpius called over to her.

She waved him off without as much as glancing over at him. When the two of them left the room she got off her desk and walked into the center of the aisles, "So how's everybody coming along with their transfiguring?"

Towards the back of the room she saw a hand fly up with a girl's voice saying she was done.

-

The day went on mostly uneventful after that. After she did her rounds Rose decided to unwind in her office. As soon as stepped foot in the room she kicked off her heels, as her feet were just absolutely killing her. With a flick of her wand the lights in the room turned on and she plunked down in her desk chair, completely worn out.

Rose noticed something brown in the corner of her eye; she looked at it to see it was her mother and father's owl, Rantwick. The owl cocked its head to the side looking at her curiously, and then it glided over to the top of her desk, lifting its leg so she could undo the string the letter was attached with. Rose undid the knot; she looked at the envelope, her name written in her mother's neat and loopy handwriting in plum ink.

She was about to open up the letter until she heard Rantwick squawk in displeasure. "What?" Rose asked somewhat irritably.

The owl squawked again at her.

"No, Ranty, I don't have any treats, I'm sorry. OW --!" Rose pulled her finger back, which had just been bitten by an angry Rantwick. "Bloody dumb bird," she muttered as the owl fluffed up his feathers and flew out the window.

She looked down at her finger; there wasn't any blood, as the owl had hardly broken any skin, she shook her hand trying to get the pain to go away. She picked up the envelope again, now opening it. It wasn't too long of a letter, thank Merlin for her, her mother tried to keep it simple and went straight to the point.

_Dearest Rose,_

_How was your first day of teaching? Not too hard I hope. Your father and I are fine, along with the rest of the family (they all wish you luck, by the way, as do I and your father). Anyway, please send our love to Neville and Luna, and please do tell Professor Flitwick I said "hello". Please write me back soon!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

Rose smiled, and took out a piece of parchment from one of her drawers and dipping her quill in her silver ink, and proceeded to write:

_Mum, Dad, Weasley clan, and Potters, _

She decided to kill a gazillion birds with one stone, so to speak. She continued:

_My first day went quite well, I think I'm starting to get a hang of this teaching thing. Most of the students here are fairly well behaved, except for a fifth year Slytherin who I had in my first class today. As his Head of House came and took him in the middle of class. Speaking of the Slytherin Head of House, guess who it is? Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius. Yes, you should all be having kittens at this, especially you, Daddy. Anyway, he's the new D.A.D. A teacher (and we all know that will only last for a year, right?). And no, Daddy, he's not causing me any trouble._

_As you all should know by now is that Marie was sorted into Gryffindor, I suppose the lot of you should be quite proud at this (especially you, Granddad) and relatively surprised. She is doing okay as well. I haven't had her in class yet (as I don't teach Gryffindor first years until Wednesday), but I'm sure she'll do just fine._

_Can't wait to see all of you at Christmas, and yes I'll be sure to give Uncle Neville and Aunt Luna all of your love._

_Love,_

_Rose_

_Ps. Rantwick bit me today because I didn't have any treats. So if anyone could send me some, it would be much appreciated._

She folded the letter and stuck it in an envelope. Rose pondered for a second, sitting back comfortably in her seat. She quickly once again pulled out another piece of parchment, and practically stabbed her quill into her ink holder.

Al,

Rose quickly scrawled in careless handwriting.

_Sorry to bother you with this, I hope you and Kinley are doing all right. Yes, my first day went well. Anyway, to my point. Guess who is also working here? Yes, Scorpius._

_I wish I were kidding. I know, I know, this must all sound completely ridiculous, but Al, him being here is not going to help me at all. Any words of wisdom, because I could really use them._

_Love,_

_Rose_

Rose put that in an envelope as well, scribbling his name of the front of it. She put both letters on a corner of her desk; she would go up to the Owlery tomorrow, as she was too tired tonight to do so. She lazily got up from her chair, and headed into her room, looking forward to the nice sleep she was about to get.

-

**Author's Corner: **Wow, I'm so sorry that this took me almost a month to update! I've been pretty busy, and especially since I was redoing my room I couldn't update for the longest time, I could only use my dad's laptop to be on the internet, and those things are a pain-in-the-ass to type on for long periods of time. And I've also had lack of inspiration (and still do, please give me ideas and suggestions!) I'm not sure what I think of this chapter really, I must say, it's longer than I expected it to be. At least there were two Rosiepus interactions in here, right (okay, really lame ones)? Anyway, hopefully chapter three will take shorter time coming out than this one did.

Love,

Tabbie


End file.
